


Are you jealous?

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Nines is an awkward dork, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Prompt- Are you jealous?Tina sees Gavin searching for a new date on Grinder and decides to take matters into her own hands. Namely by telling Nines.





	Are you jealous?

Gavin sighed as he flipped through his phone, swiping left past different pictures and profiles. He paused at one and jumped when Tina spoke from over his shoulder. 

 

“Oh he looks cute. You could try him out.” He swiped right and chuckled when a display popped up ‘It’s a match!’. “Go you hot stuff, getting all the attention aren’t we?”

 

He glanced over at Nines, only the yellow LED let Gavin know he was eavesdropping. “Last few weren’t that great though.” He left out how none of them could make him laugh, how completely boring and normal they all were. He wanted someone who got him riled up, who made his heart race and gave him a rush. 

 

Tina plucked the phone out of his hands. “Hey Nines! Wanna help me with getting Gavin some action?” He was never more glad to find them alone in the station. Perks of working so early. It was probably why Tina felt so comfortable shouting about his sex life. 

 

“I can get plenty of action. I just can’t get past a one night stand.” He muttered to himself, crossing his arms and looking over at Tina and Nines. Usually Nines had a small smile when around either him, Tina, or Connor, but right now he was frowning as Tina chatted quietly with him. “Tina Chen give me my phone back!” He grumbled some more to himself before opening a case file and working on the report for it. 

 

Gavin was surprised when a few minutes later it wasn’t Tina who was handing him the phone but Nines. The android was unusually stoic as he held out the phone in front of Gavin’s face. “I have looked through the available profiles of gay men in the area and none of them are compatible for you.”

 

Gavin squinted and looked up at Nines, “What the fuck?”

 

“Upon review of these ‘Grinder’ profiles, none of them are good enough for you.” Nines placed the phone down on Gavin’s desk with a frown. Now Gavin knew something was up. 

 

“Not good enough for me?” He gave a self-deprecating laugh, “This is me we’re still talking about right? I’m only good enough for a one night stand.” Nines frowned even more, his LED turning yellow for a moment before it went back to blue. Gavin stood up and looked at Nines before speaking again. “Are you jealous?” 

 

Nines looked to the side, over at the desk instead of Gavin. “My emotions wouldn’t make a difference here.” He glanced back at Gavin, taking in the surprised expression and slight dilation of the detectives gray eyes. He bit his lip, a human gesture he briefly wondered when he picked it up. 

 

“Wait- what the fuck?” Gavin felt confused, he hadn’t even realized Nines was gay, or could feel attraction. He grabbed Nines jacket when the android turned to walk away. “No, you don’t get to drop a bomb like that and walk away. The way you feel makes a difference to me.” He watched Nines bite his lip again, his face turned away slightly and it annoyed Gavin just then. He couldn’t see the android’s LED and couldn’t tell what he was feeling right then. Gavin decided right then to bite the bullet. Nines could punch him later.

 

He grabbed Nines with his other hand as well, both fists holding onto the jacket and turned him forward. Nines looked slightly surprised as Gavin moved one hand to grab onto the collar of his jacket and pulled him forward for a kiss. 

 

Gavin was surprised at the softness of Nine’s lips, he almost expected the androids lips to have a hard, plastic feeling. He let go of Nines collar, shifting his hand to softly rest on Nines shoulder. He wanted Nines to be able to pulled back if he wanted to. After a moment more he pulled back grinning to himself at the expression on Nines face. 

 

Nines grabbed Gavin for a second, shorter kiss before stepping back and smoothing out his jacket. “I see I was- wrong in feeling I should keep my emotions to myself. Perhaps we should test our compatibility?”

 

Gavin shook his head at his friend’s way of speaking, “A date, this friday after work?”. Nines nodded and went back to his desk. Tina strolled up to Gavin with a smirk. He paused, knowing that a smirking Tina never bode well for his dignity. She just held up her phone with a small wave.

 

“Saturday, brunch and drinks. I want to know everything.” She gave a small smirk at Gavin before going to her own desk. She gave a wave to Connor as he walked in, a half awake Hank following after. 


End file.
